1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique, which predicts degree of deterioration of components, degree of consumption of components, and failure periods of components in an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, is known in the related art. According to the technique, maintenance work for checking the image forming apparatus and for replacing the components is performed based on the prediction.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-305886 discloses a technique, which accumulates logging data of an image forming apparatus for each customer and calculates states of components and periods for replacing components to perform accurate timely maintenance.